El encuentro en el norte
by Yume Yang
Summary: ...su meta de ahora era ese, pero quizás sin que se diese cuenta cambiaria, al fin y al cabo muchas cosas podían suceder luego de un largo tiempo desde ese encuentro. SPOILER del vol. extra de Claymore


**Titulo:** El encuentro en el norte

**Summary**:...su meta de ahora era ese, pero quizás sin que se diese cuenta cambiaria, al fin y al cabo muchas cosas podían suceder luego de un largo tiempo desde ese encuentro. SPOILER del vol. extra de Claymore

**Disclaimer: **Ya de por sí con decir que esto es un fanfic, sabemos que no es mio ni de ninguna escritora de por aquí, y aun así lo diré este Anime/manga le pertenece a Norihiro Yagi

**N/A:** me siento feliz en si de escribir este pequeño fic, como esta escrito en el summary es un Spoieler, en el cual si bien los diálogos y demás no me pertenecen (descargo de conciencia) en parte quería mostrar punto de vista de Isley, el único personaje abismal que me fascino de tal manera que le dedico esto, por eso si alguin a leído el extra vera que faltan partes, eso fue apropósito y necesario. Y con todo dicho….

Disfruten…

Todo era ruinas que la nieve cubría, fuertes ventiscas soplaban, en el Norte. Un joven de cabellera larga rubia, que trae puesto encima solo una capa, visualiza los escombros de lo que anteriormente fue un pueblo

-Cielos esto se ve horrendo… cuatro pueblos en solo poco días…-en el siguiente instante continuo- ¿Qué es lo que piensas…? Rigald…- detrás de él se encontraba un muchacho joven de cabello negro corto.

-No es de mi incumbencia el opinar sobre este asunto, Isley…- respondió el susodicho.

-Je…- después de expresar dicho monosílabo, se dio la vuelta para continuar hablándole –Ciertamente has cambiado…difícilmente, tú que abalanzarías sin dudarlo cuando todavía éramos guerreros- el otro se dispuso a contestarle.

- Eso es porque…cuando peleábamos, nos prometimos que quienquiera que perdiera seria obediente al ganador.- a Isley le daba gracia el que recordase tal cosa con tanta importancia

-Solamente estábamos jugando antes de la batalla…-afirmo-No debes tomarlo seriamente.- y sonriendo le dijo- ¿O estabas conspirando todo este tiempo a mi lado, para tomar mi cabeza tan pronto como me vieras con la guardia baja?- bromeo en eso, ya sabía que él no tramaría nada en su contra, y si así fuera fácilmente podría encargarse de él.

-Si eso fuera posible, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo- reafirmo sabiéndose de la energía que suponía que él posee, sería una insensatez el solo pensar enfrentarse.

-Je…ah como sea dejemos eso por ahora, de cualquier modo, no podemos ignorar el asunto de estos pueblos- advirtió, de hace un rato que presentía la energía de otro Kakusesha que si continuaba destrozado mas pueblos se volvería un grave problema- No pretendo hablar sobre "es mi tierra" o algo sin sentido como eso…pero esto es intolerable.

…

Le basto enviar a Rigald a realizar el trabajo, con la cantidad energía que despedía no iba durar mucho "el intruso", desde donde se encontraba presintió la transformación de su general, aunque ahora que lo sentía de vuelta…algo estaba mal…con que era eso.

-Ey,ey…- la realidad era otra- Tienes que estar bromeando – se equivoco en medir el youki- lo siento Rigald no fue mi intención…yo no medí sus poderes correctamente.

Entonces se fue corriendo lo más velozmente posible, al detectar la cercanía del intruso el cual se había convertido, transformo una de sus brazos, la cual torno la forma de un arco y disparo.

La criatura de cuatro alas, fácilmente agarro las "flechas" lanzadas en sus manos y las rompió. El se acerco hasta ella con la intención de matarla.

-Estoy sorprendido…- anuncio- ha habido algunos que han sido capaces de esquivarlas o bloquearlas- le felicito, era de los pocos enemigos que lo había logrado, pero tenia algo mas que decirle- Pero esta es la primera vez que alguien ha sido capaz de atraparlas y destruirlas.

-…- no se inmuto en lo más mínimo la criatura.

-I…Is…ley- todavía Rigald se encontraba atemorizado por la pelea, pero mas se hallaba asombrado de las palabras que dijo su jefe que se notaba calmado, pero presintiendo un inminente duelo

- Parece que no seré capaz, de empezar esto solo viendo y esperando.- dijo para luego asumir su forma, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba cambiando, se escuchaba crujir…dándole lugar consigo a la imponente imagen de un centauro gigante semi-alado, que en cada extremo en vez de brazos tenis un hacha y escudo conformados por la misma carne de él.

El pensaba que ahora con su transformación le seria sencillo el pelear con aquel ser, no tardaría mucho, en vencerlo. Su rostro que en estos momentos se encontraba tapado excluyendo a sus ojos, se fijo en solo destruirla.

-Oh? Tan grande…- se repuso a pronunciar para enseguida ser atacada.

Usando su hacha, no dio al blanco, había fallado chocando con la tierra, esto tardaría más de lo esperado. Ella se alejo rápidamente, y él le pareció un juego interesante, era solo necesario el poner poco esfuerzo para impulsarse con sus "piernas" y cambiar el arma de su brazo derecho.

Había acertado exitosamente, con la lanza, eso resulto en que la criatura fuera impulsada para atrás por la presión de energía que producía. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de aúlla desventaja, ahora cambio su brazo por un gancho de tres puntas, acertando y produciendo que la extremidad fuer cortado en pedazos.

Al momento reemplazo su arma por la lanza, consiguiendo destruir la mitad de su cuerpo y aplastándolo al instante y quitándole el cuerno que poseía.

Era definitiva su victoria, al traspasar su cuerpo, se veía completamente perdida, no mas era cuestión de un capricho para acabarla.

Se conmociono, al escuchar que aun seguía hablando estando a sus últimas.

-…vame…sálvame- susurro con la nula fuerza que le quedaba- duele… por favor, papa- su cuerpo se restauraba- ¿Quién eres tu…? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto…?- decía mientras lloraba.

Estaba estupefacto ante tal cambio de actitud, hace tan solo un rato se encontraban pelando, para luego verse radicalmente afectado por esas repentinas acciones, esto debería ser pensó: ¿pérdida de memoria?, No…regresión de la infancia, le venía a l mente. Se vio alarmado.

-Duele…papa…mama- lamentaba.

No, no podía ser, estaba seguro de haber visto romperse ese cuerno, al extraerse en su pensamiento, no tomo noción de con sus brazos entrelazo su lanza, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, con su poder lo había destrozado.

La desesperación del hecho de encontrar un ser más poderoso que él, tal vez quizás más que miles de kakusesha lo envolvieron. Solo una fracción de segundo le basto para desechar la mitad de su cuerpo

-Sálvame, papa…mama- había revertido su figura, tenía que matarla, pero se detuvo justo cuando empezó a sollozar- Quiero verte…papa…mama…hermano…hermana ¿Dónde están todos?

En realidad aquella niña lo había humillado, se mostraba indefensa incluso débil, que pasaría entonces si utilizara toda su fuerza?, por suerte suya su mente había regresado a su niñez, este era el monstruo mas fuerte…?, esa eran las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza.

No valía la pena el continuar, trataría de encontrar el máximo beneficio de esa situación. Así decidió volver a su aspecto humano, esto sería interesante. Arrodillado en frente de ella solo quedaba actuar y como se encontraba confundida fácilmente se lo creería.

-Como prueba de mi derrota juro lealtad hacia ti, conseguiré cualquier cosa que desees- solo tenía que consentir su juramento demasiado fácil pensó, escondiendo su rostro nadie se daría cuenta de su risa al obtener su nuevo objetivo.

-Encontraras… ¿encontraras a mi mama y papa por mi?- pregunto

-Prometo. Definitivamente, que daré mi vida por hacerlo- le juro- Mi nombre es Isley, por favor serias tan amable de decirme tu nombre y lugar de nacimiento- pronuncio con humildad.

-Mi nombre es Priscilla, nací en Musha, en las tierras del sur- respondió ya tranquila.

-Muy bien, en ese caso, vamos Priscilla…a las tierras del sur, donde es más cálido que aquí.

Seria provechoso el mantenerse en ese papel de sirviente, hasta el día en que las restantes abismales perecieran, el tenia la carta del triunfo asegurado, solo tenía que fingir para conquistar todas las tierras existentes, su meta de ahora era ese, pero quizás sin que se diese cuenta cambiaria, al fin y al cabo muchas cosas podían suceder luego de un largo tiempo desde ese encuentro.

_N/A: el quien haya llegado aquí sin comerse ninguna frase se lo agradezco, y si no fue así, otro día será…pienso._

_Por si no lo han notado este fic contienen 1200 palabras justitas. Ahora solo me queda el tal vez en otra ocasión hacer otro fic sobre este gran personaje (como yo lo veo)._

_En parte la idea de querer hacerlo vino de los Fic's (los únicos y casi inexistentes) en español hechos por Lorelei Leroux, pero no quiero solo dedicarlo a ella, también va para que como yo sienten aprecio por el personaje Isley…_

_Y hasta otro fic... :)_


End file.
